


hidden somewhere / in the deep, deep of the forest

by Ship_theboybands



Series: Every nice word I can think of [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: It's all one big metaphore, M/M, endgame:you choose, his mind is a forest, idek what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, deep in the forest ,he is surrounded by trees and there is a crossroad. Two paths, either side of him, each one tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hidden somewhere / in the deep, deep of the forest

Deep in Jakes mind he is surrounded by trees, because who doesn't imagine that there mind is a forest?, and he has been travelling for 16 years. At first he travelled with his parents, the trees were tall and winding, his father cutting a path carpeted with autumn leaves that tumble from the sky every time his mother laughs.

But then his father ran away, and him and his mother were left to carve there own path. The trees became black dead things, and the leaves all fell off and turned to mush beneath there feet, slipping them up. And his mother didn't laugh for a long time.They took so many wrong turns Jake is sure they went in circles for years, making him the worst kind of dizzy. And angry, so angry, so his mother held him close. She lifted him onto her back and they clung to each other, for they were all they had left.

Eventually, though, Jakes mother grew too tired to carry him. Sure she was there, but Jake had been travelling so long, he was too heavy and had to fend for himself. 

His half-brother gave him a knife, and he carved him self a path called _Jake._ And Will Shuester left a trail of sign up sheets that led to a path called _New Directions._ It took him in so many new directions that Jake was the best kind of Dizzy. New leaves grew on the trees and the sun beat down, Jake felt happy. Jake is happy.

Now ,deep in the forest ,he is surrounded by trees and there is a crossroad. Two paths, either side of him, each one tempting.

On his left is a path called _Marley_.And he doesn't know wether to take it.It is a winding path paved with yellow bricks and he can hear bird song and smell sweet pie. It looks so familiar, and so pretty, apples in the trees, flowers in the bushes,cherry blossom scattered in the undergrowth. And Jake has traveled it before. He loves it. 

On his left is a path called _Ryder_. And he doesn't know wether to take it. He knows the path well enough, but never has he traveled it fully. For there are more routes to take on this path than Jake can count. It's all theme parks, and snowy mountain peaks, and desserts, jungles, space rockets and back yards late at night. It's adventure, and Jake thinks he would love it. He wants to learn every detail of the path called _Ryder_ and carve it to join with his own called _Jake_.

Society pushes him to his left, and his friends push him to his right. His head tells him _go to your left_ , but his heart tells him _don't listen to that fool! Hung up on the desire to impress a man who didn't stick around long enough to see you get the pretty girl. Turn right._.

He wants to take them both, but they don't bend together in a way that means he can. They try but it just doesn't work like that, he has to chose.

The whole world is watching, from the stands towering high around the clearing. Everyone he knows is watching, and the sun has a hand which is ticking. Soon enough the paths will close up, and he will have to continue on his own if he can't choose. Left or right. Head or heart. Choose Jake.

Left or right.

Head or heart.

Marley or Ryder.

 _Choose_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks.


End file.
